chotabheemfandomcom-20200214-history
Chhota Bheem
Chhota Bheem & Krishna: Mayanagari is an Indian animated movie featuring Bheem, the star of the Chhota Bheem ''series. It is the sixth movie of the series, and also the third movie of ''Chhota Bheem & Krishna. Plot The movie opens with Mayandri attacking Geeta, the sister of Gopu. She tries to release her brother Kirmada but fails as Lord Krishna's power prevents him to retain his full form. Meanwhile Bheem and his Friends are having a great time in Dwarka with their friend Kanha. Mayandri tries to attack Kanha with some leopards but fails as Kanha fights them off with ease. Bheem gets injured and his friend Krishna offers to heal up his injury and just before the Dholakpurians leave, Krishna offers some gifts to them. Bheem gets a pendant, Chutki gets a stylish ring, Raju gets a catapult, Jaggu gets a compass, Kalia gets a powder that if sprinkled on someone enabled him to hear their thoughts and Dholu and Bholu gets a box in which they could ask for any food item they want. Bheem suddenly feels it was time for everyone to go back to Dholakpur and they board their ship and bid farewell to Krishna, their beloved friend. They face a storm on the way. Mayandri arranges for a trap to have Kanha in her grasp as she sends Gappi, her pet bird and a ferocious Puma to trick the Dholakpurians. Chutki loses her ring and Mayandri gets an idea to capture Krishna. She uses her dead magical powers to create a fake Chutki and calls Kanha out of his peaceful Dwarka. Krishna reaches, only to realize that it was a trap to get hold of him. Kanha fights Mayandri and Mayandri tricks Kanha by showing that Chutki was about to be attacked by fierce but fake leopards. Krishna feels helpless thinking its real and Mayandri releases her powerful magical spell on Kanha and he gets captured by Mayandri, the powerful enchantress. Meanwhile at Dholakpur, Bheem feels as if Kanha is in some deep trouble. Kanha wakes up in a bubble in a barren desert captured.Mayandri creates her own magical city called Mayanagari.She drains out Kanha's powers and uses them to form Kirmada half in size. The Dholakpurians are having their supper at a Dhaba in a peaceful village.Bheem gets a signal through his magical pendant that his friend, Kanha is in trouble at Mayanagari, Mayandari's magical city. Dholu suggests that they should get the information and address of Mayanagari from a powerful magician. Bheem asks the owner and the owner tells them that there is only one such magician named Tantrakaar. Bheem hears someone cry for help and rushes to help the poor guy.They realize that it is Tantrakaar the magician, Gopu's grandfather.They tell him everything and he tells them the way to reach Mayanagari. Bheem and his friends immediately start heading towards Mayanagari. They reach there and Bheem quickly thinks and they enter inside. Mayandri looks stunned when she realizes that the Dholakpurians have entered Mayanagari to help Kanha who was lying unconscious in the bubble. Bheem sends his friends in different ways to find out where Krishna is. Mayandri sets some traps to stop the kids. Bheem and Raju face demon castles and Mayandari captures Bheem and takes him to her palace. Bheem's friends run away from their troubles. Bheem reaches inside the palace and finds his friend Kanha lying unconscious due to extreme low power. He tries to wake up his friend but suddenly uses his pendant to wake up Krishna, next to him. Kanha tells him the entire story. Mayandri and Kirmada return after making arrangements for a special ceremony to find Kanha alive. The ceremony begins but Kanha spoils it by giving away all his powers to the cruel duo.Kanha and Bheem free themselves and they fight Mayandri and Kirmada. Bheem fights hard but gets scratched on the face, body and shoulder. Kanha tells Bheem that Mayandri has all her powers in her hair. Bheem chops them off and it is the end of Mayandri the deadly enchantress. Kanha takes his powers back from Kirmada. Mayanagari starts to fall and the kids along with Krishna escape. Tantrakaar’s granddaughter Geeta comes back to life again and Gopu is elated as the film comes to an end. Cast * Chhota Bheem * Krishna * Chutki * Raju * Jaggu * Kalia Pehalwan * Dholu & Bholu * Kirmada * Mayandri Category:Browse Category:Movies Category:Television movies Category:Chhota Bheem & Krishna